Prophylactic devices such as condoms are widely used. They are useful for preventing pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases (STD).
However, currently many users do not enjoy using condoms. For this reason, many people do not use condoms as often as they should, or not at all. Some problems with the conventional condoms and techniques for using them are that they may be uncomfortable to wear and inconvenient to use. For example, it can be difficult to put on a tight-fitting condom in a short time. Some users also find tight-fitting condoms are uncomfortable to wear. While loose-fitting condoms are known, they are not as popular as tight-fitting condoms because the conventional methods of using them are not enjoyable. They are also difficult to use for many users.
Another problem with the conventional condoms and many prophylactic devices is that they are not attractive to users and do not stimulate interests in users for using them.
A further problem with conventional prophylactic devices is that they are not easily adapted for use in a wide variety of sexual activities.
Yet another problem with conventional prophylactic devices is that they often have to be discarded after one use.
An additional problem with the conventional condoms and their use is that a user has to handle the condom during use which creates risks of contaminating the condom, and thus indirectly infecting a user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a prophylactic device and a method of using condom, which can overcome one or more problems discussed above.